1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of processing image data and a recorded medium tangibly embodying the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the inkjet printing technology is widely used, not only in office applications but also in industrial applications. One such an example is the use of inkjet printing in processes for manufacturing a printed circuit board (PCB).
A printed circuit board may generally be designed using a layout software, where the design may include various shapes (for example, wide lines, circles, arcs, polygons, hollow circles, and interconnections). In printing these various shapes, an inkjet printer may eject ink droplets, which may form ink blots having a circular shape.
Since the inkjet printer may operate based on a raster image format, the various shapes may have to be filled with simulated ink blots, i.e. circles, and then saved as an image file format.
In order to ensure smoothness and avoid empty areas and thus provide the resolution and ink density required by the user, it is needed to carefully place the ink blots along the boundaries and in the interiors of the shapes that are to be printed.